Its not over
by Dancingwithyou21
Summary: I can't think of a decent summary! all I can say is its a Lancitty! Takes place when they are older. Chapter 10 is up! It's finally finished! please review!
1. Chapter 1

A./N. It takes place after Lance an Kitty are older, like Lance is 23, and Kitty is 21, and they're both in college. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know! 

****

**Kitty:**

I wont admit it. Rogue tries to talk me into confessing it, but I wont. Its over. I tell her. But she doesn't believe it. It was over a few years ago, when I left Bayville to go to NYU with Rogue. I needed to get away from this mutant mess everyone has been spreading. Its died down a bit ,but you still get those looks from people. I didn't want to leave him. I really didn't . But now since Jean and Scott are finally married and now are teachers at the institute, I felt a little more relaxed about our relationship. But then came this scholarship I couldn't refuse . It was everything I worked for since I was in high school, and they didn't even mind the fact I was a mutant.

There are times when I think, why did I end it? but then I think of my university and everything I've worked for since I left Northbrook. If I spent my time in a relationship, then I wouldn't be able to focus on my work. Besides, I love going to NYU. Luckily, I'm roommates with Rogue. Just like old times. Sometimes I wakeup late at night thinking about the night before I left Bayville. That hurt look on his face when I ended our relationship._ "I still love you Kitty. Remember that ."_Every night I think about what he said.. That sad look in his deep brown eyes. Rogue usually wakes up hearing my sobs. I cry silently on her shoulder while she tries her best to stay awake and try to comfort me. I just cant stop thinking about him, you know?

**Lance:**

3 years, 4 months, and 6 days. That's how long I haven't talked to her. I don't know why I keep thinking about her. I know I still love her. I told her that, the night before she left. I could tell she was about cry because of her clear blue eyes which had watered, and tears were threatening to spill over. Now she's in NYU. I'm not surprised. She always was talking about how she would love to go there. That's what I was supposed to do right? Support her, and be happy with whatever she chooses. Isn't that what your supposed to do when you really love someone ? Just let them go? I wish I didn't have to.

Now, I'm just glad I got into a decent college and have a part time job. It's at this coffee place. The manager is real nice though. He sometimes lets me play my guitar there. I admit, I've written a few songs. The other day, this guy saw me with my guitar. He asked if I knew how to play it, and if I would be interested in a record deal. Kevin, my manager, says people don't get offered a record deal too often, and I should take it. I have second thoughts about this whole thing, but then again, why not?

* * *

A./N. well? How was it? Should I continue it or not? Any suggestions where they should meet? Plz review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution.

A./N. Thank you to all the people who reviewed! Here's chapter 2...

**Kitty:**

University life is so tiring. High school seems a lot more easier. Then again, you don't have to pay for books, fees, apartment rents and never ending bills. Luckily, my scholarship had got that covered, Besides professor has been like a second father to me. Supporting me with every decision I made and even putting up with all the bills for both me and Rogue. I think back to my real parents, I haven't talked to them for awhile. I think that's what I should do, besides I still have an extra 30 minutes before my next class. I picked up the phone ready to call mom, when I start thinking of Lance. Every time I think about Northbrook, or Bayville his face appears in my mind. I just cant forget about him. I wonder what he's doing right now…

**Lance:  
**

I gulped. I hated interviews. The worst part was when those bald headed, fancy suited, guys with too many diamonds on their Rolex watches would be the people interviewing you.

" Okay, Mr. Lance Alver?"

"Alvers." I corrected.

"So you play the guitar, is that correct?"

"Yes." I replied.

"And I'm also aware that you sing as well ?"

"Yes."

" How long exactly have you been playing the guitar?"

" Since the beginning of high school. Which has been 8 years." I said.

" Alright. What made you write these songs? Which I have to admit are quite impressive."He answered looking through my resume which included copies of the songs I wrote.

" Well, actually old relationships, and tough experiences throughout high school." I replied trying my best not to think of the Brotherhood, Mystique and especially Kitty.

" I see." he murmured.

" Well, Mr. Alvers, I just need for you to sign these papers and then tomorrow we should go to studio and start recording "

I gulped. Recording? Already? Reluctantly, I took the papers from him and began signing them. I just hope all of this is worth it.

A./N. : yes, I know this chapter was very short. But sadly spring break is over, and I have homework now.. so anyway, the more people review , the faster I'll update!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own x-men evolution. 

A./N: Here's chapter 3..

**Lance:**

Wow. That was the only word that came out my mouth after i saw my new apartment. The company was paying for it all, along with the new wadrobe,and a new car.  
Kevin has been okay with this whole record deal thing.Even though i had to quit my job there, and now i have to graduate college online.  
( A./N. can people do that? cuz honestly i have no clue..)When we arrived at the studio,I had to practice my guitar some more, before they made me sing my songs in this huge room with these extra large headphones, and about twenty or so people staring at me.Joy.  
The whole time i felt like i was shaking and like i was going to screw up.Luckily, i didn't.Now i realise how much easier it was singing infront of Kitty's picture.Tony's my new manager,now.  
Some what demanding, but he's ok. He says im going to have to perform LIVE. I mean really, infront of crowds.The first performance will be on this talkshow. I wonder if Kitty will be watching...

**Kitty:**

I miss him.God i miss him so much. I tried my best to concentrate on my homework but i just cant get him out of my mind.Maybe i should contact him..But what should i do?call him? do i even i have his number? wait where does he live now?I could look up the boarding house number.Its got to be in the directory..or maybe i can get the professor to-

"KITTY!"

Rogue's voice interuppted my thoughts.I sighed getting up. I could figure something out later.

"Yeah?"

"You have got to see this!" she exclaimed.

"See what?" i questioned.

"Look!" she pointed to the screen.It was some kind of talkshow.My heart stopped the second i saw who was the person being interviewed.  
Only a single word escaped my lips, " Lance"...

A./N: yup, Kitty finally found out! should i make the chapters longer? if u think so,plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

A./N. I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers! This is for all you people who wanted me to write a longer chapter.I had fun writing this,Hope u all like it!

**Kitty:**

Ohmigod. It was him. Lance. Lance Alvers. On tv. I stood there gaping at the screen.

"Rogue? how did he?.."

"I wish I knew." she murmured silently watching the the interview.

We watched in silence, as a million questions wandered through my mind.How in earth did Lance get on tv? Who gave him the record deal? Why didn't he tell me? My questions were soon answered as the interview went on.I slowly absorbed all of this in my mind.It was official. There was no way that Lance would remember me.  
He was going to be rich and famous and forget everything and anything about Kitty Pryde. Hearing my own thoughts brought tears to my eyes. Soon they spilled over, streaming down my cheeks. I was shaking so hard i didn't realise Rogue turning of the tv and pulling me into a hug.

"Shhh.Its ok Kit. Dont cry."

"No." I sobbed." Its not ok.You're right Rogue. I can't get over him. You were right all along."

I swallowed the huge lump that had formed in my throat, and forced myself to say the next four words.

"I still love him..."

**Lance:**

Thankgod that's over. The whole interview, cameras, tv thing wasn't really for me. Especially the whole 'makeup' thing.Since when do guys need makeup?The whole powder thing made me want to gag.( A.N. i'm not sure abt if they put makeup on guys though) Hell,the only person who ever looked good in makeup is Kitty. I remember on our dates and dances she would never do the whole 'overly huge lashes too glossy lips thing.'She would always keep it nice and simple.And ofcourse since she's naturally beautiful, she doesn't even need it.  
God i really miss her. But now everything is so hectic. Interviews, recording sessions, and trying to concentrate on college at the same time, its just too much for me.  
Tony says the first concert will be in New York. Kitty's there. Maybe i could send her tickets..wait i don't know her address. I sighed. She probably desn't even remember me.  
I just wish i could tell her how much i still love her..

**Kitty:**

Ugh. This lecture goes on forever! What is it with college professors and speeches? It gets so annoying.  
Rogue is so lucky she doesn't have to take this class. I wish i was still in high school. I hate to admit it, but skipping chemistry with Lance was be so much fun, we were so lucky we never got caught too. Well, except for Scott. But that doesn't matter. I laughed thinking of the look on that asshole Duncan's face when we'phased' through his new car while skipping chemistry one day.Who in there right mind would beleive a phasing jeep anyway? The bell interrupted my thoughts as everyone hurried out of the class.I sighed getting up and gathering my books.  
Maybe i should just go to my dorm and sleep for a while. My next class doesn't start till an hour anyway.I walked down the hallway, as old memories flashed through my mind...

_"Hey Kitten." Lance wrapped his arms from behind me while kissing my cheek._

_"Hi Lance."_

_"Wacha doin after school today? Wanna go to the movies?"_

_I sighed." Can't.Danger room sessions and homework."_

_" Oh.well,we'll figure something out. See you later Kit."_

_" Bye Lance."_

_" Come on Lance,lets dance already!"_

_" Um, can't we wait a while. Unitll the slow songs start? He said tugging at his sleeve._

_" Please?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him. " It'll be fun." I pouted._

_He sighed. " The things i do for you Kitten.." I laughed, pulling him across the dancefloor._

_" Are sure no one will catch us?" i nervously glanced around the parking lot._

_" Yes, Kitty I'm sure." He started the jeep, and began driving away from school._

_I sighed in relief, leaning my head against the seat. " We'll be back within the next hour right?"_

_" Hopefully."_

_" What do you mean 'hopefully'? We HAVE to get back in an hour! Scott and Jean will kill me if they find out!and if Logan ever finds out.."_

_He tilted up my chin with his hand. " Do you trust me?" He looked straight in my eyes._

_" Ofcourse." I replied._

_" Then, I promise we'll get back okay? Now, let's get something to eat."_

_I smiled. Being with him feels so right, even if it is skipping school... _

Tears sprung in my eyes, Why the Hell do i keep crying?! I shouted aloud, But covered my mouth as i grabbed the attention of everyone in the hallway.I ran all the way to my dorm and shut the door behind me, as a surprised Rogue looked up from her book. It was until then that I let my tears flow freely.

" Rogue! what do i do?!" I shouted. " He's everywhere! i can't stop thinking about him."

She pulled me in a tight hug. " Sometimes, ya just gotta move on Kit.Take things like they are."

" Life's such a bitch." I sobbed wiping away my tears.

She sighed." You should get some sleep.Maybe it'll make ya feel better."

" Doubt it." i murmured.

" Just try Kit." she said helping me get into bed, and pulling the covers over me.

Great, i feel like such a baby.I don't know how Rogue is so patient with me .I forced myself to smile.

"Thanks Rogue."

She closed the lights and soon left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

A./N. Plz review!:D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't own X-men.

A./N.:I'm really sorry for the slow update, my internet hasn't been working lately.anyway... I just want to say a HUGE thankyou to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. It makes me so happy to read all the reviews i get from everyone:D Here's Chapter 5:

**Lance:**

This is it.My first performance.I fiddled with my guitar stings as Tony ranted on about some business crap.

"And most importantly Lance, the units of money we sell is highly-"

"Tony, I know. okay?" I interrupted." I perform,we make money, sign autographs, go home,I got it."

His face stiffened. "Fine.Just make sure you practice before the show starts."He left before i could say another word.

I sighed.Why did i feel so nervous? Was it because I've never been infront of crowds? no,I had.Ugh, that soccer game.I dont why I had been so stupid back then.To think that I was in charge of everything,and I could do whatever I wanted.I'm glad that part of me had changed.The most important thing for me now was my job and graduating college.

"Lance,The band is here!" Tony called.

Band? Shit.Practice, I forgot. Atleast the band was okay.There were two guitarists,and one drummer. They were all cool.They'd been in the business much longer than I had, but the good thing was they never complained about anything.

"Lance!"

Another thing about Tony, he's impaitent.Well, I might aswell get this thing overwith...

**Kitty:**

All day long this stupid test has been on my nerves. What does Literature have do with being an accoutant anyway? I know what, nothing. Now here I am, during lunch hour, studying for something that's never going to be useful for what I want to be in the future.

"Hey Kit".

I looked up from my notes to see Rogue smiling.

"Oh, hey Rogue." I replied.

"Whacha studyin?"

"Literature." I mumbled.

"Stressed?" she asked taking a seat across from me.

"Definently. Exactly how does Shakespeare fit in with me being an accountant?"

She shrugged, but still managed to smile.I looked at her closely.She seemed happy for some reason.Too happy.

"Rogue? Is there something you want to tell me? I asked wearily.

Long momemts passed..

"Okay, I can't hold it in any longer!" she bursted aloud.

"Hold in what?"

"Guess."

I frowned. "I dunno, you tell me."

"Well, you see the other day i was listening to the radio, and.."

"And..?"

"I won two tickets!" she exclaimed.

"Tickets, to what?" I asked.

She grinned before replying." Lance's concert."

My heart skipped a beat hearing his name.

"What?!"

"Yes! His first performance is at the Bayville arena.Can you beleive it Kitty? It must a sign of some sort,we have to choose everything out, the clothes, jewelry..."

I had never seen Rogue this happy for me. She's such a good friend.

"Rogue."

"And that's not the best part,they're backstage passes!"

"Rogue." I repeated. "I cant".

She stopped talking."What? Kitty are you crazy? You have to go!"

"No I dont,Rogue. I'm scared, what if I'm not who he wants me to be,what if he doesn't love me anymore? I can't do this, I-"

"Kitty." she interrupted. "If you keep worrying, then you'll never know.You've been lovesick over him for the past 3 years."

I bit my lip."Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. You've got to atleast talk to him."

I sighed. " I guess... but,When is it?"

She grinned."Tonight."

* * *

A./N.: Once again, sorry for the short chapter, but school has been real hectic nowadays. so the faster you review the faster I'll update! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Diclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A./N.: Okay, this chapter took a while to wrie but i just hope you guys like it :) The song in this chapter,is by Chris Daughtry called ' Its Not Over'and I absolutely LUV this song, I thought it would be perfect for them! so if your one those type of people who just skip through the song, Dont.I put the song because of the lyrics and how it relates to them so,PLZ read the words cuz it does somewhat relate to them.anyway..

A special thankyou to : **Letsmakebiscuits7, Umi Pryde, Alley Alvers, Tasii:D ** and everyone else who has reviewed my story!

****

**Kitty:**

"Okay,here we are!" Rogue said as we reached the mall.

"So where do you want to look first?" she asked.

"I dunno, let's try Forever 21."

We walked into Forever 21 and went straight to the skirts section.

"Try this on Kit." Rogue said handing a denim skirt.

I smiled taking the skirt from her and went to the dressing rooms.Moments later I stepped out,struggling to pull the skirt down.

" Umm, Rogue, this skirt feels a little too short."

" Really? But it looks great on you."

" Maybe i should get a longer size." I suggested.

" Okay, I'll be right back."she came back a few seconds later with a longer skirt.

"Thanks Rogue." i said heading back to the rooms.

I walked out the dressing rooms wearing the skirt.

" So? Does it look better?" I asked.I knew I definenlty felt better.This skirt ended just above my knees, unlike the other one, which unfotunantly came up to my thighs.

" Honeslty, they both looked the same, but yah if you say so." she answered shrugging. I changed back into my jeans and came back with the skirt in hand.

"Now lets look for a shirt." she pulled me torwards the shirts.

After a long while searching, I finally managed to pick out a decent shirt.Rogue may have good taste in skirts but when it came to shirts, anything and everything was always plain black or dark colors.I may not act 'valley girlish' anymore but, that doesn't mean that I had lost my taste in light colors.

I went to the dressing rooms and tried on the shirt.It was a light blue colored short sleeved buttonup shirt.Then I tried on the skirt.

"Well, how do I look?" I said stepping out of the changing room.

Rogue smiled. " You look great Kitty. Now let's hurry, we've got a few hours till the show starts."

I gulped. A few hours? Why does time always seem to go fast when u don't want it to?

After paying for the clothes, and grabbing a quick smoothie along the way, we headed back.

._..15 mintues later..._

As soon as we reached inside, I ran in the shower. I think it was probably the fastest shower I had taken in a while. Rogue was getting ready too.  
By the time I got out she was appyling her makeup and turning on the curling iron.

"You're curling your hair?" I asked.

"Not mine, yours." she answered, gathering the hairspray and mousse.

"Rogue, you don't have to." I said drying my hair.

"Oh just sit down already." she motioned torwards the chair infront of the mirror.

I smiled taking a seat.

_...20 minutes later..._

"Wow, Rogue, I didn't know you knew how to curl hair this good." I examined my hair in the mirror.

She grinned looking at her dark painted nails. "Well, now you do."

"Thanks." I gave her a quick smile, then applied some light makeup. I put on silver studs and a baby blue heart necklace,that Lance gave me for our first date.He said they matched my beautiful blue eyes.

I smiled thinking of the memory.He had been so sweet, and somewhat nervous...

"Kitty!"

"Hmmm?"

"That got your attention." she answered with her hands on her hips.

"We should get going, the stadium is about an hour from here." she said taking her keys, and the tickets.

"Just a minute." I checked myself in the mirror one last time before grabbing my small purse and following her out the door.

**Lance:**

I can't beleive this is my first show. Last thing I remember was scrubbing tables at Kevin's Coffee Place.Now, here I am rehearsing backstage for my first concert.Its funny how time seems to fly by so quickly.

I looked out the curtains, only to see how many people were already there.And the show wasn't going to start for half an hour.I suddenly felt uneasy about this whole thing.What if people didn't like my music, or what if my mike goes off during the show? I gulped.I had to get out of here. I don't know how,but some how if I could race back to my car, I could get away just before the show-

"Lance!"

Damn.So much for getting away.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"The show's gonna start in fifteen. You wanna get a drink real quick?"

"Sure Tony." I put down my guitar and went over to the lounge area. The rest of the band was there too.

I took a coke from the fridge and sat down with the guys.

"So Lance, ya nervous?" Jerry, who was the drummer, asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I replied gulping down the remains of my soda.

He laughed." Don't worry, you'll get used to it.The fame,screaming fans,autographs,hot girls.." He raised his eyebrows.

I gave him a half smile.There was no way any 'hot girls' could ever replace Kitty. She was everything and more.She wasn't only 'hot' she was absolutely beautiful.Which definently beats any hot girl.She was understanding, supportive, caring, lovable,and most importantly, the best girlfriend a guy could dream of.  
I don't know how I ever let her go. If she was still with me I know she would be out there cheering for me.  
God I miss her so much.I wish I could've been smarter so that maybe I would've been at NYU with her.Who knows, maybe she already has a boyfriend? I sighed.  
I should really stop thinking about her, maybe some things just weren't meant to be.

"Come on Lance, time for the show." Tony said, breaking my thoughts.

"Coming." I replied taking my guitar as i headed out torwards the stage.

**Kitty:**

We're finally here.At Lance's concert. Wow. It feels awkward just thinking that.Lance had always mentioned how much he loved to play the guitar, but I never imagined him at his own concert.I wonder if he's nervous.Back then 'Avalanche' was never nervous or intimidated,but after high school he finally let Lance Alvers show.And in my opinion Lance was much better than Avalanche ever was.Lance was sweet,loving,supporting,handsome,and so much more I can't think of.I just hope he doesn't have a girlfriend.No,he couldn't.

_" I'll always love you Kitty ..."_ the words he said to me the night before I left, were stuck in my mind.He said he would always love me.Always. And i knew Lance, when he said something, he meant it.

"Kitty, this way." Rogue said leading me to our seats.

We finally sat down and waited for the show to begin.

That's when i saw him. Lance Alvers. On stage.

My heart soared. I finally saw him. I felt like never taking my eyes off of him. He looked so handsome, and more older in a way.  
I could tell he cut his hair a little. He wore dark jeans and a black shirt and had his guitar around his shoulder. My attention was soon diverted torwards a bunch of teen girls who were screaming and jumping like crazy the second they saw him onstage.( A./N. if i was there I would be one of them! lol.) I felt a twinge of jealousy as i saw how crazy they were to get his attention.Even in highschool,i could tell a lot of girls liked Lance.I knew I was pretty lucky ,Lance loved me so much to not even notice how they looked at him.

I snapped out of my thoughts, as soon as I heard his voice on the mike. I missed hearing his voice. It was so deep and soothing.

"Hey everyone, I'm glad you all could make it tonight."

The crowd cheered as he waved.

"The first song I'm going to sing is called, 'Its not Over' dedicated to my first and only love, Katherine Pryde."

I stood there gaping at him in shock. Did he just say that? Rogue smirked at me and gave me the' I told you so' look. Soon, music began to play through the speakers, and his voice filled the stadium...

_"Its Not Over"_

_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.  
Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.  
Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.  
Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

_We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.  
Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.  
Let's start over.  
It's not over..  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over..._

By the time he finished, My eyes had watered and tears threatened to spill over.

"I can't beleive he wrote that that for me." I whispered.

My mind was a blur through out the whole concert.Before I knew it, it was time go backstage. Rogue was already pulling me up torwards the back entrance.

That's when it hit me, I was going to meet him. Face to face, after three long years.

I couldn't do this. I had to get away.It was too much, I couldn't handle meeting him, not after I had left him.

"Rogue. I can't do this." I said nervously, as we reached inside.

"Yes, You can. Let's go." she said as she grabbed my wrist. I phased my hand out of her grasp and turned back torwards the exit.

That's when I heard his voice,

"Kitty?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Daughtry's songs or Forever 21 :(

A.N.: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, it's just that I just came back from a competition, and got on my laptop at like 10:30 p.m. so I'm really tired.anyway,Plz review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

Disclaimer: I Don't own X-men evolution.

A./N.: Wow. I didn't expect to get so many reviews..Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed! oh yeah, and one more thing, if you're an anonyomuous reviewer and you have a question about this story, please leave your e mail adress so I can get back to you. anyways.. Here's Chapter 7:

**Kitty:**

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Turning around slowly i urned to face him. There he was, not even 5 feet away.

He walked slowly torwards me.My heart was beating fast.  
I dug my fingernails deep into the palm of my hand. This can't be happening.I feel like I'm dreaming.

"Lance?" I whispered.

"Kitty." He smiled as he stopped right infront of me.

There was an awkward silence as we both stared at each other. I couldn't hold it in any more.

I bit my lip, then burst into tears as i threw my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed."I'm sorry for leaving you, just because of what I wanted.I'm sorry.I missed you so much."

He held me close, hugging me tighter, as I cried into his shirt.

"It's ok Kitten.I missed you too."

I slowly pulled away from him, staring into his deep brown eyes.

I was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen next...

**Lance:**

God she's so beautiful.The moment I saw her backstage, I knew it was her.  
Her voice sounded so sweet when she whispered my name. I never wanted to let go of her when she hugged me.

I looked into her eyes. It had been so long since I had seen those gorgeous blue eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer until our faces weren't even an inch apart.

Leaning in closer, I pressed my lips against hers.

It felt so good to kiss her again.Her lips were so soft and pouty. Just like I remember them three years ago.

She ran her fingers through my hair, just like she used to.I loved that feeling. To have her so close to me after all these years.

Moments later we slowly pulled away.

"Ahem." I turned around to find a familiar pale face with dark jeans and a purple shirt.

"Oh,hey. How have you been?"

"Good.I'm glad to finally get you two together."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Rogue is the one who got our tickets and made me come here, just we could be together again." Kitty replied smiling.

"Wow. Uh, Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." Rogue said waving her hand.

I couldn't beleive Rogue did this all for us. I mean sure I knew she and Kitty were close friends, but I didn't know she would do all this for us to be together again. Even, when she was in the Brotherhood, I didn't know her well, so I never really expected her do these kinds of things. She changed so much since I last knew her.

"So, Kit I have to head back. I've got a physics test Monday."Rogue said.

"What?" she looked nervous for a moment.

"Just call me when you want to come back. Is that ok?" She looked torwards Kitty then to me.

Kitty bit her lip for a second, before smiling and hugging Rogue goodbye.

A part of me was releived. I was beggining to think she might not trust me after all this time. I'm just glad I can spend time with her again.

"So Kitten,where should we start?" I asked as I extended my hand forward.

She laughed, taking my hand as we walked backstage.

**Kitty:**

It feels so good to be near him again.I don't know what I would do if I had missed tonight.  
Lance seems so relaxed and more mature than I ever remember him.Back when we were in high school, he would get upset and frustrated over the smallest things. But, now he's changed so much.

I don't think Lance has ever talked this much. He's pointed out so many things, like where he practices, where he eats and everything.  
He even introduced his band to me. But, I had to admit I was a little jealous when he had to take pictures with his crazed teen fans.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Kitty you've got to meet Tony."

"Who?" I asked.

"Tony, my manager. He's a great guy." He led me torwards the back rooms and stopped infront of one of the rooms.

"Tony? You in there?" He knocked on the door.

Moments later, a stiff looking man with a business suit came out.

"Yeah, You need something Lance?" He paused and looked at me.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet the love of my life, Kitty." Lance answered smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted, extending my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." he smiled taking my hand.

"Wait, this is Kitty? from the song, the one you keep telling me about?" he questioned.

"Yeah." he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Lance has told me so much about you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. How much he missed you, wants you..."

"Ok, she gets it Tony." Lance said quickly.

He grinned. "Well, I've got to get back. Have a great evening." he said before walking away.

"Alright, see you next week Tony." Lance answered waving.

I smiled, but soon realized how late it was. Maybe I should call Rogue. I glanced around looking for a clock. I finally spotted one on the opposite wall.My eyes widened. 1:34. Was it really this late? I gulped. Rogue, must be asleep by now. Crap. What do I do? I reached in my purse searching for my phone.

"Kitty? Are you ok? You look worried." Lance asked.

"Um, yeah I was about to call Rogue. It's getting late." I answered uneasily.

Why do I feel so nervous? Okay, I've got to relax,breathe. Why am I shaking? Ugh, why can't I dial the damn number? Nothing is going to happen. There is no way he could possibly -

"Kitty?"

Oh shit, he's going to say it. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering , if you wanted to come with me tonight. I mean, Rogue is probably asleep by now, and I have an extra room,if you want to come that is." he finished quickly.

I could tell he was nervous. Real nervous. I gulped, swallowing the huge lump in my throat.

"Um, I-

"I don't want to do anything, you know. I just want to spend more time with you. Is that okay?" he asked looking into my eyes.

Oh god, those deep brown eyes. I wanted to go back with him. But, what if Rogue gets mad? What should I do? I should probably leave her a message.

"It's okay, if you don't want to. I understand." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I quickly sent Rogue a text message, explaining where I was going to be, and thanked her.

"Lance, wait." I called.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'd love to."

He smiled taking my hand and leading me to his car.

A part of me wants to squeal and jump in joy,but then again, am I doing the right thing? what if things get carried away, and it leads to other things?  
would I be able to control my emotions? should I really spend the night with the man I love and missed for so long?

We soon stopped at a red light.Lance took one of my hands in his and sqeezed it slightly before bringing it his lips in a sweet kiss.

My heart melted in joy. I truly did miss him.

"Kitty?" he asked

"Hmmm?"

"You do trust me right?"

I smiled at him before replying, "With all my heart."

* * *

A./N.: Did you like it? hate it? please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 

Disclaimer: I Don't own X-men evolution, or any of Sarah Evans' songs.

A./N.: Thanks to all the reviewers!:) Here's chapter 8:

**Lance:**

I can't believe this. Kitty agreed to come stay with me for the night. At first I had a feeling she was doubtful but now I know that she trusts me. And that's the only thing that matters.  
I don't want to do anything. I told her that.I want her to know that I'm not going to use her. I'm with her, because of her and how much I want her in my life again.

I drive slowly down the road, and sqeeze her hand slightly everynow and then. I want her to know that she's safe with me and she can always trust me.

Minutes later we reached my penthouse. (A./N.there. happy tasi? lol.)

I parked the car,quickly got out, and ran to Kitty's side and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." she smiled and followed me inside.

"What do you think Kitten?" I asked as we got inside.

She looked around. "Nice."

"Yeah the company's paying for it." I added.

She sat down on the couch looking around.

I headed torwards the stereo and turned it to a slow dance song.

"Lance, what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"This is for the Sadie Hawkins night." I said extending my hand.

She raised an eyebrow and took my hand slowly.

I smiled pulling her closer, and danced slowly to the music.

_Been running from these feelings for so long_

_Telling my heart I didn't need you_

_Pretending I was better off alone_

_But I know that it's just a lie _

_So afraid to take a chance again _

_So afraid of what I feel inside_

_Cuz I need to be next to you Oh I, oh I_

_I need to share every breath with you Oh I, oh I_

_I need to know I can see your smile each morning_

_Look into your eyes each night_

_For the rest of my life _

_Here with you near with you Oh I,_

_I need to be next to you_

_Right here with you is where I belong_

_I'll lose my mind if I can't see you_

_Without you there is nothing in this life_

_That would make life worth living for_

_I can't bear the thought of you not there_

_I can't fight what I feel anymore_

_Cuz I need to be next to you Oh I, oh I_

_I need to share every breath with you Oh I, oh I_

_I need to know I can see your smile each morning _

_Look into your eyes each night_

_For the rest of my life_

_Here with you near with you Oh I,_

_I need to be next to you_

I wrapped my arms aound her waist pulling her closer as she laid her head on my sholder.Taking in the scent of her fruity shampoo, I kissed her forehead softly.

_Oh I, I need to be next to you _

_I need to have your heart next to mine_

_For all time Love you for all of my life_

_Cuz I need to be next to you Oh I, oh I_

_I need to share every breath with you Oh I, oh I_

_I need to know I can see your smile each morning_

_Look into your eyes each night _

_For the rest of my life_

_Here with you near with you Oh I,_

_I need to be next to you_

"Kitty?"

"Hmmm?" she replied softly.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it..." she started.

I walked torwards the stereo, and turned it off.

"I'll be right back." I said as I ran to the bathroom and changed out of my jeans into my nightclothes.

Moments later I walked back into the living room and found Kitty sitting on the couch halfasleep.

I laughed softly. She must have been more tired than she thought.

"Kit." I whispered in her ear.

She stirred in her sleep before opening her large blue eyes.

"You fell asleep on the couch. Do you need something to wear?"

She yawned. "Sure."

I led her to my room, and searched for a shirt in my closet.

"Here you go." I said handing her one of my shirts.

"Thanks." she replied before heading to the bathroom.

**Kitty:**

This feels like a weird dream. Yesterday, I was studying my ass off for a test, and being swarmed with my college work, and now, here I am at Lance's penthouse, wearing his shirt.

I smiled. It was huge on me.Just like back in high school when we used to sneak out, and I would up spending the night.We never did anything, serious, knowing that neither of us were ready.I remember he gave me one his shirts it was just a plain green shirt. But it was Lance's shirt. And even when we broke up, I still kept it.  
I don't know why.It was just something I know I would remember him by.

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing his shirt, and walked back to his room.

He saw me and grinned.

"Lookin' good Kit."

I blushed. "Thanks."

He hestitated before saying. "The uh,guestroom is right down the hall."

"Oh." I tried my best to hide my dissapointment, which didn't work.

"Unless, you want to stay with me. Which is no problem at all." He finished quickly.

I smiled. "I'll stay."

He seemed somewhat releived and smiled back. He pulled the covers off the bed and climbed in. I went from the other side of the bed and slowly laid down next to him.

I rested my head on his arm while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This feels nice." he murmured against my hair.

I laughed softly feeling his breath against my hair.

"Kitty, Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." I responded.

"Are you glad you came tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't know what I would've done if I missed tonight." I answered kissing him softly.

He kissed me back, with more passion.

We pulled away after a few moments, gasping for air.

"I love you Kitty." He whispered against my hair.

"I love you too Lance." I replied before closing my eyes and drifing off to sleep.

* * *

A./N. Read and Review :) 

P.S. tHiS LiL nOTe iS jUsT FoR u TaSi :D:P


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, I just want to say that I have no idea what to do wih this story anymore. I don't know if i should add another chapter or finish it at chap.8. I'm out of idea's so if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, please let me know.

Thanks:)

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

A./N.: Sorry for the slow update. Lately I had been thinking of just ending the story or something, but I think that would've been really stupid and besides that would've just left some people thinkin, "what happens next?". So I'm going to continue it for now. Thankyou to **Marvelgirl09** for your ideas :) and **tasi **ilu! hoe:D

**Lance:**

I had the best dream last night. When I woke up I found out, I wasnt dreaming. I don't remember the last time that I had slept that good.

Kitty lay next to me sleeping.She looked like such an angel.I memorized each one of her feautures, knowing that if anything ever happened, I would recognize her.I kissed her forehead softly.

She stirred slowly in her sleep and finally opened her ocean blue eyes. She blushed, knowing that I had been watching her.

"Good morning." she greeted, while stiflying a yawn.

"Morning." I answered.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah." she replied smiling.

I glanced over to the alarm clock.

10:34 A.M it read in bold red letters.

"Is it really that late?" she asked looking over at the clock.

"It's late?" I questioned.

"Well, for me. I always have to get up for class and study and some other stuff." She answered with a hint of sadness.

"Oh."

"Yeah. What about you? I heard you were going to college?"

"I am, Online."

"Oh." she said.

I wish these conversations weren't so short. Everytime I want to say something,  
I freeze up. This is Kitty I'm talking to. MY Kitty. The Kitty I used to laugh and kiss and have fun with back in high school. I have a feeling she's hiding something from me, maybe that's why she's seems so tense...

"Kitty, Is everything ok? You know with everyone at the institute and everything?"

"Yeah. Why would you think that?" she asked surprised.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that you're not telling me something."

An awkward silence passed...

She finally sighed and looked at me.

"I don't know what happened Lance, They were so happy."

"Who?"

"My parents. Lately they've been calling me way too much, complaining about one another constantly.They keep arguing about the stupidest things, and then call to take all their anger out me."

"I don't know what to do anymore.They've even considered a divorce." Her voice got shaky.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her head soflty.

"It's ok, Kitty.Don't stress about it. Atleast they both love you. Maybe not each other, but they still love you."

"I know Lance, but they're my parents! I grew up always seeing them together and happy,and now all of a sudden they dont love each other anymore? I just don't get it. I think part of the reason they want to split up is because of me."

"Don't blame it on yourself Kitty. It's not your fault."

"Eversince, I've left to the institute they've always seemed so different. They wouldn't talk as much as they used to,never look each in the eye or anything. I've somehow felt that everytime I would go to visit, I would be the only thing keeping them together.But, now I can't even visit as much anymore."

I don't what to say. I've never delt with this kind of stuff before. Probably because I never really knew my parents. My mom died when I was born, and my dad was always on drugs until they took me in foster care. That was pretty much it until, Mystique came along. Also,know as one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I could've blew her off, and joined Xavier. Maybe, then I would've always been there for Kitty.

"I'm not sure what to say about your parents Kitty,but maybe after they get this divorce, it could be better for you and them.  
They could finally have their space,and you wouldn't have to listen to them arguing, or worrying about their problems anymore."

"That's true, I guess." she answered.

"You should let them decide this out themselves, whatever they choose is for the better, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Lance." she smiled.

"Anytime, pretty kitty."

She laughed hearing her old nickname.

"Now, how about we get something to eat?" I offered.

"I'd like that." she replied with a kiss.

_...20 minutes later..._

**Kitty:**

"We would like two orders of strawberry pancakes topped with whipped cream, with a side of hashbrowns."

"Okay, anything else?" the waitress asked holding her notepad.

"Oh yeah, and extra whipped cream on one of the orders." Lance answered grinning torwards me.

I laughed. "You still remember don't you?"

"How could I forget? You've always loved extra whipped cream on your pancakes."

I smiled.It seemes like I never left him.He knows me so well, and even knew how to cheer me up since I mentioned my parents. I'm glad to know that I can trust him so much better now.

"So what do you plan on doing, you know after you finish your concerts?" I asked.

"I'm not sure just yet, I think I might want to write an album pretty soon.I don't really want to rush into the process of makingone though. It takes a lot of time. Especially when I have to go promote it on tour."

"Oh."

"But, whenever I do go on tour, you're coming with me right?" he asked.

"I don't know Lance. I still have the whole university thing, I can't just leave."

"You only have half a year left of NYU right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"It 'll take me a few months to write the songs,record them, then I have to promote the album. You'll definently graduate by the time I'm about to go on tour." he finished.

"Lance ,I'm really not sure about this whole thing. I would love to go on tour with you, but I don't know if I should just graduate, then go on vacation and I have to start applying for jobs and then Rogue and I have been talking about renting an apartment so we-

"Kitty." He interrupted, looking me in the eye.

"If there's anything I want, it's for you to be happy.If you worry about finding a job right after you graduate, you'll never be able to relax. And why not take a vacation? It'll help relive all that stress you had to take for the past three and a half years." he added.

I think Lance is right. I don't have to worry about all this stuff just yet,I'll always have time to search for a job later on.And besides time alone wtih Lance for a few months wouldn't seem to bad...

"So what do you say Kit?"

I grinned."Alright, I'm coming."

* * *

A./N. : Please review! I had to miss breakfast to finish this :( 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

**A./N.:** I just want to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this story!!!

**Kitty:**

"You're still thinking about them aren't you?"

"Hmmm?" I looked up at him.

"Your parents?" he replied.

"Yeah."

We were walking at the Bayville park.Lance decided we could have a little bit of time together before I had to head back. Rogue had called and reminded me about the test I had coming up.I honestly don't know what I would do without her.

"Did they call yet?" Lance asked.

I hestitated before answering. "Yes."

"And..?"

"They're getting a divorce." I stated quietly.

"I'm sorry Kit." he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his warmth.

"It's okay. Like you said, it could be better for them." I replied leaning my head against his shoulder.

He lifted my chin with hand and kissed me softly.

"Don't worry Kitten.It's going to be okay." he comforted me soothingly.

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and nodded.

"Do you want to head back to the college?" he asked.

"Yeah. Still have to study you know, even if I do have a famous boyfriend." I added with a smile.

"You know Kitty, I could always hire someone to -

"It's okay Lance. I could take this test myself."

He smiled and led me back to his car.

_... so and so minutes later..._

I opened the door to our room and walked inside, inhaling the scent of lavendar Rogue always sprays.

"Have fun?" a southern accent surprised me as I turned around.

"Yeah." I replied hugging my roomate.

"Thanks for everything." I smiled gratefully.

"So...tell me Kit, did you?" she asked.

"Did I what?"

"You know..." she answered smirking.

"No! Rogue!" I exclaimed. "I just spent the night with him after I haven't seen him for three years, and you think I'm supposed to have sex with him the same day?!"

She laughed. "I'm surprised." she drawled sarcastically.

"Well,you shouldn't be. Lance knows how I am and he knows very well that I wouldn't 'screw' with him so fast." I stated pulling out my books and notes.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Kitty."

I turned my attention back at my notes.

"So, how are things with your parents?"

"Not good.They called this morning, they're getting a divorce." I replied sighing.

"Oh.I'm sorry Kitty."

"No, no, it's ok." I answered. "It's probably for the better anyway."

She grinned. "Advice from Lance hunh?"

"Yeah." I smiled thinking of him.

"You should see him again today."

"What?! I just saw him less than an hour ago! I don't want him to think I desperately want to see him."

"You know you want to." she stated with her 'you won't admit it, but it's true' smile.

"That's besides the point. He's probably busy."

"Yeah, thinking about you." she answered filing her dark painted nails.

I bit my lip in frustration. Ugh. why is she always right?

"You have his number?" she asked.

"So what if I do?"

"Call him, tell him you want to see him again." she replied as if it were no big deal.

I pretended to focus on my notes and ignore her.

"Unless, you want me to do it for you." she started as she reached for my purse.

"Fine!" I grabbed the phone off its stand and dialed the number I memorized by heart just a few hours ago.

A deep soothing voice picked up."Hello?"

My heart skipped a beat hearing his voice."Hey Lance."

"Hey Kitten."

"So, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing just thinking of you." he said cooly.

I rolled my eyes."You busy tonight?"

"Not if you don't want me to be."

"Well, I know I just saw you about an hour ago but,I was kind of hoping we could-

"I'll be there at seven ok?"

"Uh ,sure."

"See you then, I love you." he answered.

"I love you too."

"Bye." I hung up feeling releived that I could see him again so soon.

Rogue looked at me still smirking.

"What? I can't help it, I'm in love...again."

* * *

**A./N.: THE END! **

**just kidding! what kind of a cruel author would I be if I did that:P now on with the story...**

I tugged at my hair and nervously resisted the urge to bite my nails. 

"I don't understand, you've already slept with the guy,and you're still nervous to go on a date with him?"

I glared at her. "Rogue, I didn't _'sleep'_ with him I just _'slept'_ with him."

She simply smiled and shook her head.

Dressed in high heels,and a floral printed dress, I think I made myself presentable within a few hours.

I added the finishing touches to my light makeup and made sure my purse was ready.

"Let's see, lipgloss, mirror,extra cash (A./N. I always carry some around..lol.), condom packet,gum.."

"Wait a minute, CONDOM?! ROGUE!!!"

She burst out laughing and took away the packet, "I was wondering when you would notice."

I rolled my eyes and finished stuffing in my things, just in time to hear a knock on the door.

Fixing my dress, I went to answer it.

"Hey pretty Kitty." Lance grinned.

"Hey Lance." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I replied grabbing my purse. "Bye Rogue, I'll be home late!" I called and turned to smile at Lance.

"Late, hunh?" he smirked.

"Problem?"

"Not at all." he grinned taking my hand as we walked to his car.

_...some fancy resturant..._

"Like the view?" he asked.

"It's beuatiful."

We were at 'Bayville Heights.'One of the most expensive resturants in the city that overlooked the whole view of Bayville. It was almost impossible to get a reservation there.That is, unless you were famous.I'm just glad no one has recognized Lance yet.The stardom effect usually takes place after the first few concerts.

"LIKE OHMYGOD!IT'S LANCE ALVERS!"

...Or not...

A teenager who was about sixteen, excitedly walked over to our table with a pen and a notepad.

"I'm sorry if I'm like interrupting something but, could I like please have an autograph?"

He smiled. "Sure."

After signing the paper,and a quick hug, she practically skipped all the way to her table.

"I think you should start getting used to that."

He laughed."This will probably be the last time I can get out without being stalked by anyone."

I smiled. "How long are you in Bayville?"

"Untill I finish my album." he replied.

"But, I thought you were supposed to go to Michigan to perform?"

"I changed the schedule. I'm only going out of town for the tour. Till then, I'm still in Bayville."

"Why did you change it?" I asked softly.

"Because they can wait, I can't." he said firmly.

"Can't wait, for what?"

"You. I can't wait being away from you for so long."

"Oh. That's really sweet of you Lance."

He took my hands in his."I want to be with you Kitty and only you. Promise me, that after you graduate, would you stay with me?"

"Lance, I-

"Please Kitty, I can't live without you. I need to see you everyday."

I can't beleive he's asking me this.What will Rogue think? Heck, she'll probably want me to go anyway. Oh my god, what do I say? I want to be him so bad. Should I say yes? but what if I regret it? Wait a minute, regret being with Lance? _'living' _with Lance. Hell, what am I thinking? Ofcourse you want to live with him! This is what I've always wanted ...to be with him. And besides he did say please...

"Yes. I would love to stay with you."

"Are you sure?"

I laughed."Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

* * *

**A./N.:** I'm finally finished:D I know, I know, it was kind of a crappy ending. But I never really planned for this story to be more than like 6 chapters, but since u guys reviewed I kept writing. AND depending on how many reviews I get, I might do a sequel ;) Please Review! 

**TaSii : Ilu! Cant wait for your update :D**


End file.
